1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer and, more particularly, to a portable computer having an image capture module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science, the portable computer, such as a laptop, becomes more popular and it trends to replace the desktop computer gradually. At present, image capture modules are provided in some medium and high-level portable computer. Users can communicate with remote customers or record personal video by the image catching module.
FIG. 1 shows the diagram of a current portable computer. In FIG. 1, a portable computer 10 could be a laptop. An image capture module 100 is pivotally connected to a display module 12 of the portable computer 10 via a shaft 14. Users can catch the image by angling the image capture module 100.
However, due to the single lens 110 on the image capture module 100, users cannot catch images on different backgrounds by one lens 110 at the same time. For example, for distance learning, the image capture module 100 of the portable computer 10 cannot send the image of speaker and the image of audiences to a remote user at the same time. It affects the quality of the distance learning since the remote user is unable to see the interaction between the speaker and the audiences.